The Fifth World Conference on Lung Cancer, sponsored by the International Association for the Study of Lung Cancer, will be held in Interlaken, Switzerland, August 28 through September 1, 1988. Between 30 and 50 nations will be represented by investigators currently active in lung cancer research and treatment. Traditionally, the largest number of participants come from Japan, the U.S.A., Canada and Europe. The purpose of this grant is to make available funds to United States participants whose proposed participation in the Conference has been reviewed and accepted by the Conference Program Committee. The grant travel assistance is meant to partially offset the cost of travel to the Conference and the Conference registration fee. The support is particularly important for young investigators who are only able to obtain limited funding support from their parent institutions.